the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrenna Baratheon
Cyrenna Baratheon is a member of House Baratheon, a noble House from the Stormlands. She carries the title of Lady Consort of Cape Wrath. Biography Cyrenna wasn't born as the sister of Lord Baratheon. Rather, she was born as his niece, third daughter of his younger brother Corwin and his wife, Lady Ravella Swann, on a rather calm - by Stormlander standards - night in 364 AC. Her birth was preceded by her two elder brothers, Gawen and Robert, and followed by two more, in the form of twins Rodrik and Lothar, before finally getting a sister Corwin and Ravella named Argella. Cyrenna grew up in the company of boys, but didn't become a tomboy in the process; instead, she was the feminine touch in the bunch. Whenever the boys felt the need to solve an issue with violence, she chose to the diplomat and solve it through more peaceful means. Even as a girl, her diplomatic skills showed her that she could, indeed, be more than just a scion to be married off, as she aimed high. As she grew into a teenager, her high hopes for the future turned into downright ambition. Her old ways of thinking, stomped by the harsh reality of a male-centered world she lived in, stepped in the shadows for a more pragmatic worldview who saw marriage as a valuable means to stepping out of conformity of the Lord Baratheon's niece. So, as her brothers went to war, Cyrenna stayed behind the imposing walls of her family home and studied in the library of her uncle, proving herself to be quite a scholar. At the same time, her mother's gentle hand refined her natural feminity into perfect courtly manners. However, one thing separating her from the traditional woman were her preferences, which she became aware of rather late into her teens - she never pursued her desires to be with a girl, rather than a boy, her age, but all that would change in 382 AC. A mere year into the start of the Dornish-Tetrarch war, House Buckler sent one of their daughters, Jeyne, to Storm's End for protection. Jeyne was a year older than Cyrenna, and for the first time in her life, the young Baratheon scion wished she could be with a girl, namely Jeyne. Luckily for her, Jeyne reciprocated her feelings, and the two started a secret relationship, breaking Cyrenna's perfectly carved persona of ambition for something sudden and unexpected. But just a year later, there was talk of Cyrenna's marriage. The groom was to be Selwyn Swann, nephew of her mother Ravella and heir to Stonehelm. This caused a rift between Cyrenna and Jeyne, who thought Cyrenna could have refused; the two ended on a bitter note, but a just a year after it was set that Cyrenna would marry Selwyn, the pair broke it off due to not liking one another. Rather, Cyrenna not liking his aloof and distant nature, his conservative views. Three years later, Cyrenna would find herseld wed, however, and a mother to twins, Alyn and Leane. Her husband, Steward of Storm's End and Lord of Cape Wrath, a man named Stannis Seaworth, pursued her, despite her initial refusals; however, she slowly warmed up to him, and when he confessed his love for her and his wish to marry her, she accepted, and with all the needed permissions, the pair were wed in 387 AC. Timeline * 359 - Gawen is born. * 361 - Robert is born. * 364 - Cyrenna is born. * 367 - Rodrik and Lothar are born. * 371 - Argella is born. * 382 - Cyrenna meets and falls in love with Jeyne Buckler. * 383 - Cyrenna leaves Jeyne, as she is set to marry Selwyn Swann. * 384 - Betrothal with Selwyn is broken due to her not liking him. * 387 - Stannis courts and marries Cyrenna, making her Lady of Cape Wrath. Cyrenna gives birth to twins Alyn and Leane, who have clear Baratheon features. * 390 - Current day. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Elyana Rogers, Lady in Waiting // Scholar * Gysella Cafferen, Lady in Waiting // Scholar Category:House Baratheon Category:Stormlander